The invention concerns a sensor carrier comprising a cover part for a flow meter, with a sensor having connecting strands and with a plug part which covers the sensor and the connecting strands and comprises connecting pins which can be brought into contact with the connecting strands. The invention also concerns a method for producing a sensor carrier for a flow meter.
A sensor carrier of this type is disclosed e.g. in DE 296 14 076 U1. It comprises a cover part for a flow meter which can be connected to a lower part of the flow meter through bayonet closures. The cover part bears a-sensor with connecting strands which are in electrical contact with the connecting pins held in a plug part.
Disadvantageously, moisture may enter between the cover part and the plug part and gain access to the region of the sensor and the connecting strands joined thereto, producing a short-circuit between the strands which can cause failure or which can impair the function of the flow meter.
It is the object of the invention to completely eliminate the danger of penetrating moisture and formation of short-circuits between the connecting strands of the sensor.